The present invention relates to a bulk electrical wire distribution cart or more specifically for a bulk wire cart having a plurality or inter-locking spools and a releasable ground conductor spool, the cart configured for easy transportation of heavy wire on a job site by a single user and then securely locked into place to allow the bulk conductor and ground wires to be pulled directly from the spools into the electrical conduits.
Commercial electrical project may require thousands of feet of electrical wire which may weigh several tons. It is typical that conductor wire, and bare ground wire, is provided to the job site on wooden spools that are handled by a forklift. The contractor is required to move the spools individually to the desired location and then carefully roll the spools on edge before an axle is inserted through the spool and it is again lifted by the forklift onto a stand of some sort. The process is time consuming and there is high probability that the wooden spools are damaged. It is common for the spool rim to become damaged and cause the wire to snag when being pulled off the spool and there is also the possibility that a spool is dropped and breaks requiring the wire to be completely re-spooled or to be pulled while on the ground. It is common that wire spools and frames are moved multiple times during the fitment of an electrical project and each move requiring separate handling of wire spools and the reoccurring risk of damage.
Wire distributors and electrical wholesalers have addressed some of these issues by providing bulk wire on a towable trailer. However, a large trailer may be difficult to get into position on job site, especially in situation like a tenant finish in an office building or shopping center where there is limited access to the interior of the building. There is also a known issue that when using gang spools, the insulated conductor wire will feed off the spool at a slower rate than the smaller diameter ground conductor wire, which will cause the ground conductor to pile up on the ground in front of the gang spools.
What is needed is a bulk wire distribution cart that allows wire to be transported to a job site, is easily moved around the site by hand, can be securely locked into place and remedies the ground conductor spooling issue.